Parenthood
by dshell99
Summary: Kevin's not feeling well. Could parenthood be the next step for he and Edd's relationship? Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my plot.


Kevin came back into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

"Feeling any better, Dear?," Edd asked as he sat up and turned on the light on his nightstand.

Kevin had been gone into the bathroom down the hall for more than 15 minutes complaining of stomach pains. While he hated that their apartment didn't have a bathroom attached to either of the two bedrooms, he was grateful that whatever was coming out of Kevin wasn't going to bring god awful smells into the their bedroom.

Kevin groaned as soft, but _bright_ to his weary eyes, light flooded their bedroom.

"No."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"A pregnancy test."

Edd laughed out loud as Kevin groaned some more.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kevin. What do _you_ need a pregnancy test for?"

"I'm pregnant."

"That's impossible, Dear."

"Then _you're_ pregnant," Kevin said as he rolled over and pointed an accusing finger at his long time boyfriend. "And you're giving me all your sickness.

"While _sympathy pains_ are a real phenomena between pregnant couples, it's still _very impossible_ to happen between us."

"Then why do I feel so bad?," Kevin whined.

Edd leaned over and gave Kevin a forehead kiss. It was a trick his mother used to check to see if he had a fever when he _felt bad._

"You're burning up, Kev!," Edd exclaimed as he jumped out of the bed and headed to the linen closet.

"I said I felt bad!," Kevin whined as he rolled back over on to his stomach and squished his face into the pillow. It was just about the only thing he could think to do to make the world stop spinning.

"It's one thing to _feel bad_ , it's quite another to have a fever, Kevin," Edd said firmly as he bought his _sick basket_ into the bedroom.

Cracking open an ice pack, he laid it on the back of Kevin's neck. Then he lined up a series of pain killers in tiny medicine cups and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Kevin had never been more grateful that Edd had gone to nursing school than in that moment. While he teased him about being the nurse's assistant in Jr High and HS, he knew it had its perks. Edd was there to patch him up when he hurt himself in practice or during a game. It was when he had to patch him up after a fight, that he started feeling something like _affection_ for his friend. Double D was always sweet and kind, and he took care of everyone. Call Kevin selfish, but he wanted _all that_ to _himself._

After one nasty accident in shop class, Kevin, feeling facetious and wanting to get closer, asked Edd to kiss his "boo boo better." Edd, only knowing his own mother's nurturing way, gave the bandage a kiss and then kissed his forehead.

"Better?," Edd had asked.

"Wanna go out?," Kevin blurted out before recoiling in on himself because _why did he just say it like that?!_

But Edd just smiled and said, "I'm free this weekend."

 _It was the best weekend of Kevin's life._

And now he's in the best care of the best nurse in Peach Creek if he has anything to say about it, _and he does._

* * *

"Okay, I need you to sit up, so we can start to get you better, Edd says as he sets the glass of water down on the nightstand and helps Kevin sit up.

Kevin whines, but does as he's told. After 10 years together, he knows better than to argue with Edd when he's in _kiss it better mode._ Especially because he could swear that a kiss from Edd would make him feel a helluva lot better.

Edd kisses his forehead again, letting his lips linger to not only make Kevin feel better, but to get a good gauge on how sick Kevin really is and why.

"What did you eat today?," he asked as he pulled away and grabbed a medicine cup and the water.

Kevin sighed as he thought. Edd made him breakfast and dinner, so he knew what he had on that front.

"I had the pizza boat, a salad and frozen peaches at lunch with a water and some chips and a soda during my planning period."

Edd bowed his head and sighed. No wonder Kevin's bento box Edd would usually use for his lunches was still in the fridge.

"You forgot your lunch again? You probably have food poisoning."

 _"What?!,"_ Kevin whined.

"Yep, and we're going to have to wait it out," Edd replied as he put the pain killers away and pulled out the Pepto chewable tablets instead. Edd preferred the liquid, but Kevin would only go for the chewable tablets. "I'm going to make us some tea."

"Thank you," Kevin sighed. "Love you."

Edd kissed his forehead again and said, "Love you, too."

As Edd went down the hall to the kitchen, Kevin thought about how he didn't deserve him, how much he loved him and how he'd make a great dad someday. Pregnancy may be _impossible,_ but _adoption_ was not.

 _But first…_

He groaned as he moved to get to his nightstand and dig out a small box hidden in the back. He put it there about four months and was just waiting for the right moment.

 _Now,_ was that moment.

Setting the box on Edd's pillow, the gym teacher leaned back and closed his eyes for a bit. He must of dozed off because he didn't hear Double D come back in the room, but he felt the bed shift.

"Kev, what's this?," he heard Edd softly say.

Cracking open a weary green eye, he sees Edd sitting cross legged on the bed, cup of tea in one hand, the box in the other.

Wincing as he sat up, he manged a small smile as he said, "Open it."

Setting his tea mug on his nightstand, he turned back to Kevin and opened the box, only to find a smaller ring box inside. When he opened it, he gasped as tears filled his eyes and said two of Kevin's favorite words.

 _"Oh, Kevin."_

Nestled in the ring box was a black stainless steel ring embedded with 6 round sapphire stones. Kevin picked the metal because it would hold up better during Edd's works shifts than gold. And the stones sparkled like Edd's eyes.

"I love you, Edd. And I know that _someday_ I want to help make you the best daddy ever. But I gotta make an honest man outta ya first. So _marry me. Please."_

Waiting for Edd to say _something_ as the tears ran down his cheeks made Kevin feel _even more_ queasy but then the ebony haired nurse smiled and Kevin's stomach felt better than it had felt _all night_.

"Only _you_ would propose liked this," he said as he went to lay down next to Kevin. "And I wouldn't accept any other way," he continued as he handed him the ring.

"I _didn't_ hear a…," Kevin said as he held the ring in front of Edd's left ring finger.

"Yes," Edd said as he drew the redhead into a passionate kiss and Kevin felt like a million bucks.

But a minute later, Kevin's in the bathroom again and Edd has lined up more Pepto for him to take. And as they laid cuddled up in bed, when Kevin's digestive system wasn't sending him to the bathroom, they both knew that parenthood, _however they got there,_ would be the best thing they put love and care into because they always put love and care into each other.


End file.
